


Heartbeat

by mashtons_dirtbag



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Thor, F/M, Loki attempting to cope with his feelings, clueless Loki, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashtons_dirtbag/pseuds/mashtons_dirtbag
Summary: Reader has a crush, and Loki overhears her talking to Natasha about it. He can’t help feeling a little jealous. But y/n has a plan to fix everything.





	Heartbeat

You can hear your heartbeat in your ears. It rushes loud, nearly overpowering the music blasting from your headphones. You feel your muscles burning as you run on the treadmill. You’ve nearly hit the five-mile mark, and you can taste victory on your tongue.

That is until someone pulls the emergency stop on the treadmill.

You pull your earbuds out and turn to seek out the culprit, but there’s no one standing anywhere near you. Everyone else is working out on the opposite side of the training room. You spy Natasha sparring with Sam, and Bucky is at the weight bench. Steve is helping Wanda with her powers. Everyone seems rather innocent, until you spot someone in the corner of the room – a certain prince of Asgard. He’s in the middle of a conversation with his brother, but once you catch his eye he smirks at you. You flip him off, turning back around and grabbing your water bottle. You hop off the treadmill, making your way towards the door.

“What’s the matter love?” the question is laced with sarcasm.

“Oh, as if you don’t know.” You say snidely.

He puts his hands up in feigned innocence. You roll your eyes, leaving the training room and making your way towards your own room. Once inside, you start stripping yourself of your sweaty gym clothes, and turn on the shower.

As the steady stream of water runs down your back, you find your mind wandering to Loki. The past few days, Loki had been almost insufferable. He was constantly teasing you and pulling little pranks. Not that this was unusual behavior, he was the trickster god after all. But this was a new extreme. Every time that the two of you were in the same room, he made a comment, or pulled a prank. You were growing tired of it.

All of his comments seemed to revolve around your love life. Little did he know that you were completely in love with him. Your mind wanders back to the first incident with Loki, about a week earlier.

~

_One Week Earlier_

“Morning.” Your voice chimes, your feet carrying you towards the fridge.

“Morning y/n.” Steve greets, taking a bite of his bagel. As your rummaging through the fridge, you hear the booming laughter that could only belong to Thor, meaning Loki probably wasn’t far behind.

“Good morning everyone.” Thor greets, walking into the kitchen. “Y/n, would you mind handing me the orange juice?”

“Sure thing.” You smile, grabbing the carton from the door of the fridge and handing it to Thor. He thanks you, moving to the cabinet to grab a glass. You notice Loki entering the kitchen from the corner of your eye as your grab the box of half eaten pizza out of the fridge, taking a slice.

“Since when is pizza a breakfast food?” Loki asks you, watching you with a grimace.

“Uhh, since always?” you say, taking another bite.

“I’ll never understand Earth.” He shakes his head in dismissal.

Once everyone is sitting, Natasha clears her throat.

“So, I was thinking that tonight maybe we could all go out for drinks or something. We haven’t all gone out together in ages.”

“I’m down.” You say immediately, taking another bite of your pizza. Everyone else mutters some form of agreement, and Natasha beams. She slyly winks at you, and you feel heat rush to your face. You had told her the night before about your feelings for Loki, and this was her way of attempting to get the ball rolling between you two.

_The Previous Night_

_You were sat in Nat’s room, having one of the long talks that you two often had._

_“Nat, I need to tell you something.”_

_“Okay what’s up?” she sits up after you do the same. She can tell by the look on your face that this is something serious._

_“I just, well…” you pause, taking a deep breath. “You know Loki and are like best friends, right?” She nods. “Well recently, I’ve been having these feelings, and well to put it bluntly, I think that I might be in love with him.”_

_A smile worms it’s way onto Natasha’s face. “So, have you told him?”_

_“No. I can’t. Our friendship is far too important.”_

_“Well, you’re going to have to tell him eventually, or else before you know it, Loki will meet someone else.”_

_“You’re right,” you sigh. “I just have no idea how to go about it.”_

_“Don’t you worry about that. I’ve got a plan.”_

Loki glances between you and Natasha, having caught the exchange. “Y/n, you look quite flustered. Surely there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It is just a night out with friends after all.”

Your face drops slightly, but you quickly recover. _Friends._ You’d been foolish to think that Loki though of you as anything but.

“Right of course,” you say, standing from your chair. “If you all will excuse me, I have some things to take care of before tonight.”

As you make your way out of the kitchen, you don’t notice the concerned look he sends your way. Or the subtle hint of jealousy hidden in his gaze.

~

The night out had been uneventful. Loki had avoided you, sitting at the opposite end of the large booth that you all shared. Ever since then the only interactions you two shared were at your expense. Aside from the pranks and the teasing, Loki avoided you like wildfire.

You step out of the shower toweling off and throwing on some sweats and a loose t-shirt. You exit your room, heading down the hall towards Thor’s. Maybe he would have some answers.

You knock on his door, waiting for an answer. A few seconds later, it swings open.

“Y/n! What can I do for you?” Thor grins.

“Actually, I was hoping you could help me with something.”

“Of course, anything. What do you need help with?”

“Well actually, it’s about your brother.” Thor stops you, waving you into his room.

“Perhaps this is a conversation we should have somewhere more private.”

You nod following behind him as he shuts the door.

“Now what exactly about my brother is troubling you?” Thor asks taking a seat on the bed and gesturing for you to do the same.

Taking a seat, you turn to him. “I don’t know what’s going on with him. He’s been avoiding me all week! And when we do interact he’s pulling some kind of prank or making some kind of teasing comment.” You pause, a sigh slipping past your lips. “I just don’t know what I’ve done wrong.”

“I don’t know that it’s you whose done something wrong y/n.” he murmured reassuringly.

“I’m not sure I understand what you mean…”

“My brother is a lot of things, but as smart as he is, he can be quite clueless sometimes.” He says in exasperation. You go to say something else, but Thor holds up a hand to stop you. “What I’m saying is that it’s not hard to see that you have feelings for my brother. Anyone could tell based on the way you look at him alone.”

“Am I really that obvious?”

“Y/n you look at him like he’s the sun and you haven’t been outside in ages.”

You deflate slightly. “Okay, but I still don’t understand. If I’m so obvious– “

“Like I said, my brother can be clueless. But trust me, he feels the same way as you do. The thing is, he overheard you the other day talking to Natasha, and my brother has come to believe that no one could ever see him the way you do. He thinks that you were talking about someone else, and well you know how broody my brother can be.” He looks at you knowingly, “I imagine this is his way of attempting to cope with the thought of you being in love with someone else.”

You groan, falling back onto the mattress. “I’m gonna kill him one day.”

“Don’t worry he’s old. It doesn’t matter.” Thor jokes. You sit up, smacking his arm.

“Thor I’m serious!” you cry, although you can’t help the slight giggle that escapes your lips.

“So am I.” he laughs. “But seriously y/n just talk to him. I tried to get him to talk to you about it before jumping to conclusions, but he’s far too stubborn.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve got a plan.” You smirk, getting up and heading towards his door.

“This can’t be good.” Thor stands from the bed.

“It’ll be fine. I’ve got it all under control.” You send him a wink as you close the door behind you.

As you make your way back to your room, you don’t notice Loki scowling at the other end of the hallway - which he had just rounded the corner to – as he watches you leave his brother’s bedroom, a smile gracing your face.

~

You smile at your reflection in the mirror. You were wearing a form fitted, velvet, emerald green dress. A knock sounds on your door. You rush over and open it, revealing Natasha in a slightly revealing black cocktail dress.

“Ready?” she smiles. You had filled her in on your plan as soon as you left Thor’s room earlier that day.

You nod, hooking your arm with hers and making your way down the hall.

“You’re sure this will work?” Nat questions, a look of concern gracing her features.

“Of course. Loki always spends his evenings reading in the lounge. And he’s far to protective for his own good. No matter how mad he may be.”

Natasha nods, and the two of you round the corner into the lounge room.

Sam lets out a low whistle as he takes the both of you in. “Damn, where are you two headed off to?”

Loki’s head whips around, his eyes widening as he takes in your appearance.

“We’re going dancing.” You grin, eyes flicking briefly towards Loki, gaging his reaction. “Girl’s night out.”

“Y/n, could I have a word?” Loki wonders.

“Sure.” You smile. “But make it quick I want to get going before traffic gets too crazy.”

He stands gesturing for you to follow him out into the hallway.

“Okay Loki, what’s going on?” you ask in exasperation. “You’ve hardly spoken to me all week and now all of a sudden- “

You’re cut off as you feel his lips press against yours. The kiss is soft, despite how he’s been acting the past week. You’re so surprised by it that you freeze, unable to respond to his lips pressing against yours, almost pleading you to do _something, anything,_ to indicate that you want this as much as he does. He pulls away, regret filling his eyes. Disappointment.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. It’s just the thought of you going out looking _like that,_ dancing with other men made me crazy. And I’ve been in love with you for _so long,_ and the thought of you being in love with some other man, well I just couldn’t- “

You cut him off, pressing your lips to his harshly. He responds almost immediately, kissing you just as feverishly. His tongue grazes your bottom lip, and your mouth slides open, kissing him harder. You wrap your arms around his neck, your fingers winding into his hair. You feel his hands slide down to your waist, his fingers pressing into your back. You nip at his bottom lip before pulling away. A small smile on your lips.

“I love you too.”

He looks shocked. “But I heard you. With Natasha- “

“I was talking about you, idiot.” You grin, lightly smacking his arm with the back of your hand.

“Oh.” He looks down, ashamed.

“Next time please talk to me before you draw conclusions. I was so worried I had done something wrong.”

“I’m sorry love. I should have come to you sooner. I just couldn’t get the thought of you with another man out of my head. And then I saw you leaving my brother’s room this morning, and well I thought…”

“You thought that I was talking about him with Natasha.” You finish. He nods.

“Loki, as lovely as your brother is, he’s not you. _I love you._ ” You reassure him.

“I love you too.”

You smile. “Kiss me again?”

And he does. It’s softer than the last one, but still full of passion and newly admitted love. His teeth graze your lip, and as the kiss grows more heated, you can hear your heartbeat in your ears.

Loki worries that maybe you can hear his, too.


End file.
